The mailer to which this application is directed represents a modification of the type of mailer shown in applicant's U.S. Pat. No. 4,729,182. The present mailer resulted from an effort to provide a mailer for coupons in particular, which could be formed from an integral blank for ease in printing and manufacture, yet still provide the type of construction shown in the '182 patent.